


Living With Ghosts

by thefierydagger



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band Break Up, Famous Last Words, Gen, Songfic, The Black Parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydagger/pseuds/thefierydagger
Summary: 2016, still living with ghosts.





	

Everyday, he gets up, works on his music. Everyday, he is reminded of ten years ago, black marching band uniforms and arrogant salvation. Everyday, he remembers how the end was inevitable.

 

_And I know_

_There's nothing I can say_

_To change that part_

 

Everyday, he comes to terms with it. Everyday, he knows being whole doesn’t mean anything, a part of him will always belong to them.

 

_Is it hard understanding_

_I’m incomplete_

 

Everyday, questions about them flood him.

 

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

 

Everyday, he chokes on ever being able to talking to them.

 

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

 

Everyday, he tries to summon that courage to go on without them beside him.

 

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

  
Everyday, he calls his band.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to The Black Parade/Living With Ghosts for the first time, wrote this in the span of 4 minutes 22 seconds. No editing whatsoever.


End file.
